


Liquid Courage: CS Two Shot

by Abbykelr



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Mentions of Smut, Once Upon A Time, One Shot, Really fluffy, canon AU, kinda anti neal, kinda smutty talk, my tags are messy sorry, no actual smut, non smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbykelr/pseuds/Abbykelr
Summary: Emma Swan has never been in a love-triangle before. Well not really a love-triangle when there is a clear winner. She knows who she lov... likes but she's too scared. Until one lonely night when all she needs is a little liquid courage and, she can finally tell the "winner"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- this is my first fanfiction so sorry it's rough. This story is post- Neverland  
> Thank you to my best friend and my wonderful beta, Jordyn, I love you  
> AU/ Canon Divergence¿

Emma found herself tired at 6 pm now. The days have grown longer, the town was calm, yes, she still worries about Henry, but no, that's not why she can't wait for sleep. In her dreams, she's with him, she is free, happy, with her one-handed pirate. No not hers. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Emma questions. She decided then to go to the Rabbit Hole. Maybe she can find her courage to finally tell him at the bottom of a glass, and if she can't then at least she can get drunk enough to forget a certain pirate

How many shots (of rum, of course) has she had? 4 or 5? No, she lost count after 7. Still, no answer at the bottom of the glass, she got drunk, really drunk, but still couldn't forget about that pirate. Maybe she shouldn't have gone, she was high on Killian, and drunk on rum. You know what people say, drugs and alcohol shouldn't mix. The sound of the door interrupted her from her thoughts. At that moment the worst thing that could have happened, well, happened. Neal walks in. 

All high and mighty and like he own the fucking bar. Not wanting to deal with this right now, Emma stumbles off her stool. About to fall over, Neal rushed over to her, keeping her steady. 

"What do you want, Neal?" Emma asks, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just trying to help Ems, why are you being such a bitch?" He responds 

Emma's eyes widen in shock of what he just said, deep down she's not surprised, he's always been like that, he plays the hero act around family, but Emma knows who he truly is. "Get. The. Fuck off of me Neal!" Emma yells, louder than expected

"Whoa Ems, calm down" 

"I don't want you here" she says, more like slurs, just above a whisper.

Neal leaves angry, and confused. He knows better not to mess with Emma, especially when she's drunk, and apparently knows what she wants. 

Emma was still looking for that answer, but now she was pissed off, drunk, and wanting a certain pirate. As if she rubbed a lamp, her wish came true. Killian enters the bar, with a wide smile. God, he has the cutest smile Emma thinks to herself. 

Killian's smile fell when he saw Emma. He knows what she's doing, he's done it before too, more often than he'd like to imagine. She's drinking her problems away, trying to forget something, or someone.  
When they're eyes met Emma has the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear. Killian saunters over to her, and Emma flashed him a flirtatious grin. When he approaches her stool, Emma warps her arms around his neck, and jumped off her stool. 

Killian laughs at her sudden approach "You alright there, Swan?" Killian asks, while they both laugh. 

"Of course I am!" Emma excitedly replies. "You're here now..." She says in a sexy tone that made Killian's eyes grow wide. Is she flirting with me? He thinks to himself. 

Emma quickly leans in and captures his lips with hers. Killian, still shocked, quickly responds. The kiss, hungry, and raw, but somehow more loving than their first. Then, Killian realizes she's obviously very intoxicated, and as the gentleman he is, he pulls away.

"Killian!" Emma whines

"You don't know how sorry I am, Swan, but you are obviously drunk, and I will not take advantage of you as you are under the influence." He explains, but Emma still pouts.

"How about I take you home? Aye?" Killian asks

"I don't wanna go home, then I'll have to face my parents, and I'd much rather be in your bed." Emma says to him. 

Killian swallows, hard, before speaking again. "Well, love if you truly wish to not go home, then I guess I can take you to my room at Granny's, so you can get some sleep."

"Ok. But I doubt I'll be doing much sleeping..." she tells him while giving him a wink, and flashing an 'I want you' grin. 

Killian held his arm out for Emma to take, she walks closer to him, stumbling over her feet, almost face planting on the floor, but he catches her before she falls. Emma giggles at her mistake.

"You obviously can't walk to Granny's without falling over, love."  
Killian picks up Emma bridal-style followed by more giggles. 

When they reached the B&B, Killian set Emma down for a second. She wasn't heavy, he has carried rum barrels heavier than her. But the walk to the B&B was a little tiring so before he had to carry his swan (no, not his he reminded himself) upstairs he needed a quick break. Killian huffed and he picked her up, and started the walk to his door. 

Arriving at his room, Killian gently set Emma down. Once they were in the room Emma flopped onto the bed, erupting in laughter, and getting some chuckles from Killian. 

"Uhhhhhh" Emma complained, causing Killian to laugh.

"What's wrong, Swan?" Killian asked, while chuckling.

"I'm uncomfortable" she whined. 

"I have some clothes you can wear for tonight if you'd like, love."

"Yes pleaseeeee" Emma said, continuing to slur her words. 

"I'm just going to get a quick shower, love, don't get yourself into too much trouble."

"Don't worry, I'll behave." She replies, in a low tone, that makes Killian's heart race. 

"There's pajamas in the last drawer, you take whatever you wish, love." He explains 

She gives him a sweet smile, which he returns. Emma decides on a black button-up top, that's really all he has. No bottoms, in hopes to take the gentleman out of this pirate. 

After only a few minutes, Emma hears Killian turn the shower off.  
He wasn't kidding when he said a quick shower. Another minute and Killian walked out in sweatpants (she had shown him what they were) and a modern black t-shirt. When he was Emma in his black-button down he stopped ok his tracks. 

"Aren't y-you chilly, love?" He asks her stumbling over his own words.

"Nope, it's actually kinda hot in here." She replies.

"O-ok love. Well you can have the bed, and I'll just grab and extra pillow and blanket from the closet, and sleep in the floor." Killian tells her. Emma's smile falls and her giggles stop (she's been giggling all night). 

"No!" She yells at him.

"What?" Killian questions. 

"I'm not sleeping here, without you."

"Love, that's not very  
appropriate." He suspiciously tells her. 

"Fine then, I'll just have to go down there." She says about to get up but Killian puts his hands out, signaling her to stop. 

"Alright, Swan, have it your way." He says slightly sarcastic. 

Emma just gives him a bright smile and opens the cover so he can get into the full sized bed. 

When he's in the bed Emma snuggles close to him, something she's never done before. Even with Neal, when they weren't sleeping in the bug, when they actually got (stole) a room, she always slept on her side, never cuddling, but at this moment all she wanted to do was cuddle close to Killian and never let go. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. "Uhhh, I can't sleep." Emma whines.

"Well, Swan, how about we talk for a while until you get tired." He offered

"I had another activity in mind, that I'm sure will tire me out." Emma seductively tells him, with a wink.

He should have seen it coming, he set himself up for that one. Really? That is a classic Hook innuendo, how did you not see that coming? He thinks to himself. Emma still smiling. He says, "How about we talk, love."

"Uhhh fine." She pouts.

"How about we start with why you were at the Rabbit Hole tonight?" He questions 

"Courage" she simply says 

"Sorry, love, afraid I don't follow."

"Wow, for a 200 year old pirate you're kinda slow." She says laughing. 

"Oi! That hurts." He tells her, pretending to be offended. 

"Just kidding." She says to him while smiling. 

"I just needed some liquid courage..." stopping in the middle of her sentence, swallowing hard, she continues, "I made my decision between you and Neal, I was trying to work up the courage to tell him, guess I got a little carried away." She tells him while blushing. 

"Oh." He says, his face blanking. She chose him. Didn't she? She bloody chose Neal. "Can I ask you one more question, love?" 

"Of course." She says offering a smile he didn't return, or seen to care about. 

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with the man you chose?" He asked, voice cracking, sounding hurt. 

Emma seemed to pick up on that.  
"What do you mean? I am with the man I chose!" She happily says, giving him a wide smile, as she shuffles closer to him. 

"Really?" Killian asks in disbelief. 

"What? Do you need confirmation. I'd be more than happy to oblige." She says, starting to kiss, suck, and bite on his neck. 

Killian stops her "Swan, you have to stop, lets go to sleep."

"You're no fun." She tells him.

"Sorry, Emma." 

She smiles at the use of her name, she loves the sound of her name on his lips. 

Emma leans in, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips, "Goodnight, Killian." She says before drifting off to sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma wakes up to the sunlight shining through the slightly ajar curtains.  
She realizes three things-  
1\. She's not home  
2\. She's hungover  
3\. She cuddling with Killian 

Oh shit! What the hell happened? She asks herself, realizing she still holding onto Killian. She lightly untangles her legs from him, and starts to pry her arms from his torso. She won't admit it but she really wanted to stay their longer. 

"Morning, love." Killian whispers into her hair.  
"Sorry... about everything, even though I don't really remember much of last night." She apologizes.

"Don't worry, love, 's alright." He says as Emma reluctantly slides away from him. 

"So..." she starts, "what did happen last night?" 

"Well, Swan. I was going to the Rabbit Hole..." he continued telling her the events of the night, Emma's face reddened with embarrassment, she occasionally chuckled, but she was mainly just embarrassed. When he got to that part of the story where Emma told him she chose him, she tensed up, no longer laughing, or even smiling just quiet, obviously embarrassed. Killian notices, and now he gets it. She didn't choose me, she chose Neal, she was just drunk, she never meant any of it. "Lighten up, Swan, it's nothing to be ashamed of, we've all done and said stupid things when drunk, I know you didn't mean it." 

"Killian..." Emma starts her sentence but is interrupted by Killian.

"No, love, it's alright, you don't need to explain, I get it, he's the father of your child, he's the man you love, you don't need to spare my feelings." Killian tells her, his face falling, he's upset, hurt, Emma can see it in his eyes.

"No Killian, I was telling you the truth last night. I chose you. I went to the Rabbit Hole to work up the courage to tell you. I don't love Neal, I-I-I love you!" Her voice getting louder toward the end. Killian's eyes widen in shock of what she just said. He leans in, slowly and captures her lips in a sweet kiss. This one slow, passionate, and loving. When they finally come up for air, she places her forehead against his and they just smile at each other. This. This is why she waited, what she waited for. Killian. Walls down. He had done what no other man could ever do, he scaled her walls, made it in unnoticed, and made her fall in love. 

"Emma, I love you too. God, I love you so much." This time, she leans in first, in another sweet and tender kiss. 

This is going to work Emma thinks, she's finally found the one for her, her true love, her soulmate.

This is going to work Killian thinks, he's finally found the one for him, his true love, his soulmate.


	2. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be a two shot but my friend gave me the prompt: "Neal finds out about Emma and Killian, gets pissed and acts like an asshole." And I obviously couldn't resist :)

Emma was hesitant at first telling people. Killian was supportive, of course, telling her to take all the time she needs. For a week they kept it a secret. Emma just got tired of sneaking to they B&B or the Jolly Roger, and coming home late, not being able to sleep in Killian's arms. She didn't like the suspicious looks from Ruby, she forgot about that wolf nose of hers. She hates not being able to kiss, hug, or really do anything with him in public. But worst of all, she hated the constant remarks from Neal, "Cmon' Ems, we're back from Neverland, safe, alive, we have Henry, why don't we stop trying to deny our feelings." "We know this is gonna happen, Emma, so why delay it any longer." "I love you and you love me, so why can't we just be together already." Emma usually responded with, "Neal, leave me alone I have work." "I have to go, Neal, I don't have time for this." She use to love Neal, she wouldn't deny that, but he made the choice and sent her to jail, because he thought that was best for her. She was in love with Killian, she chose Killian, she didn't care what people thought, she can just stay in her little bubble with her pirate, she'd be fine. 

One late night on the Jolly Emma decided that enough, was enough she wanted to go out with her boyfriend. Boyfriend, was he that? She wanted to have breakfast with him, to stay all night with him, she wanted Neal to stop his constant nagging. "So... I was thinking maybe we should tell people." She said to him, while cuddled in his strong embrace. 

"Great, love, should we start with Henry?" Killian says, pulling her closer.

Emma smiles at his comment. She loves how much Killian cares for Henry. Over the course of the week Killian has taken him sailing, told him stories from his days in the Enchanted Forest, and taught him a dice game he used to play with his crew. "Yeah, that's perfect." Giving him a wide smile and a kiss on the check, before drifting off to sleep.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
9:46 am, Emma read with sleepy eyes. She had just woken up. Shifting her eyes slightly down to see her notifications: Dad missed call (16); Mom missed calls (14); Neal: Ems, where are you?; Neal: Everyone's worried, what happened.; Neal: STOP BEING SO FUCKING STUBBORN! JUST ANSWER!!; Neal: Sorry about the last message I'm scared.  
She had obviously woken Killian up because she felt a hand wrap tighter around her waist, and pull her closer to him. Emma smiled at the warmth of Killian's bare chest. 

"Morning, love." Killian whispered, before placing a soft kiss to her head. 

"Morning." She lazily said to him. For a second she forgot about the chaos she, them, had obviously caused in town. She heard light commotion, and faint screams from the town, while she was still cuddled into Killian's chest. She got up and slid her jeans on, deciding to leave the shirt Killian let her borrow on, she needed to check this out, she didn't have time to change. 

"I do hope you're not having second thoughts, Emma?" Killian asked his voice slightly cracking with concern. 

She noticed his worries, and placed a reassuring kiss to his lips.  
"No, of course not. A saviors work is never done." She told him rolling her eyes.

"Aye, love. But that's my Emma, I'll find you in town in a short while, Swan." Giving her a sweet smile before she went up the ladder, on to the main deck. 

"SAVIORS MISSING!! SAVIORS MISSING!!" Leroy screamed. 

Emma grunted as she descended off the ship. And immediately on her way to her parents loft. 

As Emma arrived at the loft she heard muffled voices from inside. Oh god the whole town was there, weren't they? As Emma slowly opened the door, and gave an apologetic smile as her eyes met with her mothers. Mary-Margret, David, Henry, and Neal came rushing toward her, and locked her in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Love you guys too, but I can't breathe." Emma managed to say. 

"Sorry honey" her mother sweetly said. "So... where were you?"

"I'll tell you guys, but can we be... alone?" She asked her over-protective family.

"Of course, Ems." Neal told her with a promising smile.

Emma forces her lips to curve into a returning smile. 

"Ok everyone out! You will be updated but right now Emma just needs her family." Neal said, his voice booming through the tiny loft.

Wow, dramatic much, I'm perfectly fine. Emma thought to herself. 

When everyone left the questions started pouring in, "Are you ok, Ems?" "What happened? We were so worried." "Mom, is everything alright?" "Are you hurt?" 

"Wow guys, calm down I'm perfectly fine." Emma reassured them. 

"Ok, so what happened? Why didn't you come home?" David questioned

Everyone wore a worried look, in suspense for Emma's answer. Emma bit her lip. Should I tell them? Yes, I need to.

"I was...um... on the Jolly Roger... with Killian." She told them her face red with embarrassment.

Everyone fell silent, shocked at her revelation. Emma looked down. She was too scared to look into anyone's eyes. 

"So... are you and Hook... together?" Mary-Margret ask curiously, but she didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah, or I think so. I mean we started dating I guess about a week ago."

"A week?!" Neal said, more like yelled.

"Yeah a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I was just scared, I guess." She said 

"Scared? You have nothing to be scared of. We love you Emma and we respect your wishes. We can't really judge Hook either. We haven't really tried to get to know him, and we can't decide what kind of a man he is based on his past, people change." Mary-Margret told the group in a very queen-like way. She gave Emma a sweet smile.

"I agree with your mother, while I don't particularly like Hook, I can at least try, as long as he makes you happy. And if he hurts you, I will kill him." David told her, the last part making the group (apart from Neal) chuckle.

"I'm happy for you mom, and Killian, he's cool." Henry told his mom, giving her a big hug. 

"Thanks kid, that means a lot" She told him, returning the hug, and kissing him atop the head. 

Neal left the loft in a rage, slamming the door behind him. Emma followed after him, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Neal! Stop!" Emma yelled as she ran after him.

"What Emma?" He asked annoyed.

"Hey! You don't get to be pissed at me. I'm sorry you found out this way, but I'm not sorry for falling in love with Killian. I already told you Neal, I don't love you anymore." She told him, getting slightly irritated.

Shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. She loves him? No she can't! Confused, Neal starts to walk away, but Emma grabs his wrist. 

"Neal, wait. Talk to me." Emma pleaded

Turning around Neal said, "Fine Emma you wanna talk, let's talk. I just don't get how you can love a man like that."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, anger rising in her throat.

He laughed in her face. "He's a pirate. A villain. He's a scumbag that doesn't deserve you, or any happiness at all. He only sees you as a prize, like a dirty whore he picked up at a tavern. I want the best for you. I actually love you. I deserve you." 

Emma slapped him. She hasn't been this angry since Pan. "No! Killian may be a pirate, but he is not a villain. He loves me and I love him. You have never cared what's best for me or you wouldn't have gotten me pregnant at 17, then let me take the fall for your crimes. You don't deserve me, you never have!"

"Oh my god Emma I did what's best for you, can you just let that go already?" Neal asked her, at this point he could swear he saw steam coming from her ears. 

"You had a choice Neal! I was pregnant, in jail, at 17! I had to give my son up because I was just a kid myself!" Emma yelled.

Just then she saw Killian through the small door window. He did promise he would find her. Deciding to make the best of this moment, she walked through the door, pushing past Neal, and running towards Killian. She grabbed him by his jacket and fiercely kissed him right there, in the middle of the road. They were so lost in their passionate kiss, they didn't even notice Neal storm off. 

"Not that I'm complaining, love. But what was that for?" Killian suspiciously questioned.

"Just because I love you. I know you've changed, I love you for that. Not that I didn't love the dashing pirate you were." She said with a wink. "It was also a thank you. Thank you for always being there for me, even when I don't deserve it, thank you for always believing in me, and thank you for loving me." She said kissing him softly.

"Well, Emma, it seems that's how we say thank you." He said making her giggle. 

They walked into the loft, hand in hand. They were greeted with warm smiles and hugs. Everyone accepted them, well except for Neal, he would come around, even though Emma didn't really care if he did or not.

Fin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me any suggestions for future stories or notes for this one in the comments or on my Instagram- operation.pancakes


End file.
